


Брайт. Гарри Брайт.

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou)



Series: Six Degrees of Harry Hart [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Mamma Mia! (2008)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Harry Hart is Harry Bright, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кроссовер с Mamma Mia!: Эггзи наблюдает за тем, как Гарри, который собирается поехать встретиться со своей дочерью-на-треть, преображается из Харта в Брайта.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Брайт. Гарри Брайт.

До Эггзи не сразу дошло, что с _этим_ Гарри было по-настоящему не так. 

Гарри выбрал костюм, который явно не был сшит на заказ – а значит, сидел не идеально. И держался Гарри иначе: прямая осанка и широкая походка остались такими же, как всегда, но теперь каким-то немыслимым образом отражали не истинную уверенность в себе, а всего лишь желание казаться уверенным. Выдавала эту напускную неуверенность, кажется, улыбка – мягкая, чуть ли не, черт подери, кроткая; в ней не было и тени привычной, никогда не исчезающей до конца ироничности. 

Гарри оставил дома очки, кольцо и зонт. Выбрал другую машину. Не стал укладывать волосы. Эггзи рядом с ним чувствовал себя до пиздеца пафосным, как студент Оксфорда – с рассеянным, не заботящимся о собственной внешности профессором философии или какой-нибудь там этики. 

Это было жутко смешно, в целом. Но Эггзи бесило, что он никак не мог ухватить сути перемены. Он был, блядь, неплохим агентом, во-первых, а во-вторых – достаточно хорошо знал Гарри, чтобы видеть, как тот играет. Потрясающе играет, конечно, и все-таки.

А потом Гарри сказал до боли привычную – казалось бы – фразу.

– Блин, мы опаздываем.

Эггзи моргнул. Моргнул еще раз. И расхохотался.

– «Блин», Гарри? Серьезно? «Блин»?


End file.
